


Be A Little Selfish

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Scerek Feels [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Derek Has Issues, M/M, Protective Isaac, Protective Scott, Reading, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott returns to Derek's loft with his summer reading, and he's ready to be a better Scott McCall this summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Little Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Derek angst'd again. Goddammit, Hale. >:| This was gonna be couch cuddles and maybe some Derek making lit references, since I now head canon him as an English major at some point. *sigh* Well, Scott says Derek can have nice things, dammit. And Isaac agrees. <3

A few days after finding Derek's loft, Scott returns with some summer reading in hand, but when he tries the door knob, it actually has a lock. Scott snorts then knocks at the door with a grin. He hears the soft footsteps of bare feet padding across the ground before the lock clicks, and the door swings open.

“Hey, Scott,” Isaac greets, casually against the door jamb. “Planning a study date with Derek?”

Scott flushes. “Uhh,” he stutters then clears his throat. “Isaac, it's not-”

“Oh god, not you too,” he interrupts with an eye roll before he heads to the couch. “I already had a talk with Derek, so the denial thing is really not needed. And anyway, I could kinda smell everything when I walked in on you guys and your morning after.”

“Oh, yeah, that,” Scott says with a wince as he closes the door behind him and cautiously approaches the couch and Isaac. “So, you're not mad.”

“No,” he answers, quirking an eyebrow at Scott. “Are you going to give me a reason to be? Because he is my alpha, and I'll protect him. Don't hurt him, Scott.”

“I won't,” he swears. “I know I don't really have the best track record with Derek, but I know him better now.”

Isaac snorts. “You sure? Because getting up and close and personal with someone's junk isn't the same as knowing someone.”

Scott scowls. “You really think of me that way? I wouldn't do that to Derek or anyone.”

“No, but had to make sure you're sincere,” he replies with a shrug. “You can see the kind of person someone really is when they're angry.”

“Isaac,” he murmurs as Isaac snatches one of Scott's books.

“So, is this one of our summer reading books? I might have lost the list,” Isaac says, changing the subject as he makes room on the couch for Scott. “I wasn't going to bother, but if you have the books already...”

Scott flops on the couch, putting the small pile of books between them. “Go ahead. You're gonna get in trouble if you don't read them.”

Isaac shrugs. “I don't see why it matters,” he mutters.

“What about staying here? That matters, right?” Scott asks, and Isaac scowls in response. “Well, will child services let you stay here if you're flunking out?

“Guess not,” Isaac says with a sigh. “Derek had a hard enough time of getting them to let me stay here, you know. I shouldn't fuck that up. Being on the run wasn't fun.”

Scott nods then smiles. “I'll keep you on track then.”

Isaac snorts. “Wasn't English one of the classes you almost failed last semester?” he teases.

“Yeah, well,” Scott says, crinkling his nose. “I'm turning over a new leaf this summer. I have a plan.”

“The Betterment of Scott McCall Plan?” Isaac questions with a grin.

“Something like that,” he answers cheekily. “C'mon, let's see who gets further in their book before Derek gets back.”

Isaac rolls his eyes. “Fine, but if I find out you're reading an easier book, I'm tossing your books out the window.”

Scott just laughs and lifts up his book. “Reading. Can't hear you or your sass.”

“Yeah, right,” Isaac says with a snort before opening his own book.

* * *

Derek returns to the loft a few hours later to find Scott and Isaac curled up on the couch together, sharing a book and whispering. He frowns curiously at the scene, and the two finally notice him when he shuts the door behind him.

Scott lifts his head and smiles when he notices Derek. “Hey,” he greets almost shyly. 

Despite himself, Derek returns the smile. “Hey,” he says then looks over at Isaac who's quietly chuckling to himself. “You got him to start his summer reading?”

“Yep,” Scott answers then compares the pages between him and Isaac. “I read more than you.”

Isaac scrunches his nose. “That's because you kept shoving me off the couch when you noticed me catching up,” he gripes as he bookmarks his page, sets the book aside, and stands up with a stretch. “I think I'll head out. Leave you two alone for a while.”

“You don't have to, Isaac,” Derek tells him. “I can leave you two to your reading.”

With a snort, Isaac passes Derek to grab his boots. “Please, Scott didn't wait around here to read with me,” he states, like its the most obvious thing in the world. “I have things to do anyway.”

Derek frowns as Isaac reaches for the door. “Be careful,” he warns.

“Of course,” Isaac agrees with a grin. “Bye, Scott.”

“See ya, Isaac,” Scott replies as he watches Isaac leave then turns his attention to Derek. “Isaac's right, you know. I did come to see you.”

“Why?” Derek asks as he shucks his leather jacket and rests on the arm of the couch. 

Scott furrows his eyebrows. “Why not?” he counters. “You know, if you want me to go, just say so.”

Derek shakes his head minutely as he sinks into the couch next to Scott. “I don't want you to go,” he says quietly.

A smile breaks out on Scott's face as he moves his books to the other side of the couch and sidles up beside Derek. “Good. I kind of wanted to see you,” Scott tells him. 

“Oh?” Derek questions, pulling Scott closer. “Tell me more.”

Scott snorts as he wraps an arm around Derek's waist. “I just missed you, all right? That's allowed, isn't it?”

“Yeah, it's allowed,” he murmurs against the top of Scott's head. 

With a smile, Scott leans against Derek. “You are totally a cuddler,” he says happily as he kisses Derek's shoulder.

“Shut up, Scott,” he mutters, keeping Scott close as he nuzzles the top of Scott then shifts, so his face his pressed into Scott's neck.

“You are going to give me stubble burn,” Scott says, though he doesn't sound to put out by the idea.

“You like it,” Derek replies, his hot breath ghosting across Scott's neck.

Scott shudders and bites back a pleased sound. “Maybe,” he says before running a hand through Derek's hair. “I can scent you too, right?”

Derek looks up at Scott and huffs. “Yes,” he tells him as a wide smile breaks out on to Scott's face.

“You like it, too!” Scott announces proudly as he runs down the back of Derek's neck then back up.

“Maybe,” Derek replies, leaning into Scott's touch before giving Scott's ear a nip. “Don't get smug. It's unattractive.”

Scott laughs, rubbing his cheek against the top of Derek's head. “Are you sure? You're smug a lot, and I still, somehow, find you attractive,” he teases.

Derek snorts. “I'm a catch,” he says, but Scott hears his heart skip a beat and frowns.

“You are, you know,” Scott states seriously as he pulls away and forces Derek to look at him. 

“I don't need you to tell me things like this, Scott,” Derek tells him flatly and begins to pull away from him.

Scott catches his arm. “Looks like I do. How'd I never notice before how self-depreciating you are?”

Derek looks down at Scott's hand and glares at it. “Too busy thinking other terrible things about me?”

“I'm sorry,” Scott says sincerely, letting go of Derek's arm. “You know I know better now, right? Any of that shit I said, that was months ago. I was just a dumb kid.”

“And you're not now?” Derek says scathingly. “Accepting you're a werewolf _now_ doesn't make you any less a kid.”

Scott scowls. “Do you really believe all this, or do you just want to hurt me, so I'll leave because you have this martyr complex a mile wide? Why can't you just let yourself have anything good in your life?”

“You know why, Scott,” he says running a hand through his hair. “Look, I didn't mean any of that, but just don't be so blasé about all this. I don't want to ruin your life.”

“You won't,” Scott answers firmly before pulling Derek back onto the couch. “Let's just be here, together. Just you and me in your loft. The outside world isn't there until I leave, okay?”

Derek sighs, the tension slowly melting out of him as he leans into Scott's open arms. “Okay,” he agrees then huffs out a small laugh. “I think I remember you implying I was selfish at some point, and now you're telling me to be selfish with you.”

Scott chuckles as he places a hand over Derek's chest. “Yeah, well, like I said, I didn't know you. You can be selfish with me,” he says quietly as they fall into a companionable silence, wrapped around each other on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
